The Prophecy Of The Half Blood
by alibaby3377
Summary: This story takes place after Breaking Dawn. A chilling prophecy involving Bella’s daughter has come to the Volturi's attention. How will Bella react to her daughter in danger and what is she willing to do as her mother to protect her? Will she sacrifice h
1. The Vampire and Sally

**The Prophecy Of The Half Blood Chapter 1- Sally Jennings**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the original creator is the very talented Stephanie Meyer. I do however, own these two perticular characters (Sally and the Vampire) :)**

**PROLOGUE**

Sally Jennings was a smart woman. Her intellect, which brought her scholarly accolades and the occasional grant, was often to blame for her uncertainty with men. It convinced her that deep down inside no man would ever want marry an amputee no matter how beautiful she was. Sally Jennings was slight, only five feet four. High cheekbones and long brown hair framed her light blue eyes. Her face bore a single freckle, a beauty mark, under her right eye. Unfortunately, good looks did little to convince her that she was to be desirable. When she looked in the mirror, all she saw was her imperfections. One quality made itself known more than any others, it was the unmistakable metal crutch she used for a leg.

Two summers ago, Sally had been given a grant by the University of Melbourne to study the effects of deforestation on the indigenous species in the Ecuadorian forests. Her colleagues thought it was best that she pass the project to someone with more experience; preferably male. Someone who would be better suited to the harsh environment, the rugged lifestyle, and the dangerous trek. When they said that the forests of Ecuador were too precarious, what they were really saying was that Sally Jennings was not capable. This sentiment drove dull icicles down her spine and provoked an intense desire to prove them wrong. "No I told you so's," she had promised herself. And with that she set off for Equador.

On the second night at camp her assistant Manuel had introduced her to the assembly of rowdy loggers. They had a tendency to chant loudly and frighten the wildlife. Her high school Spanish did little in helping her understand their dialect so she just politely smiled and laughed when they laughed, nodding her head as if she understood them. Her hut, equipped with everything the University of Melbourne could spare, was Spartan but sufficient.

She slept in a hammock and cooked for herself making weekly trips into town for supplies. The first few weeks had been very productive. She had spent them cataloguing the different species in the area. During the fourth week she noticed something very unusual while observing the social interaction of a group of birds. One bird was markedly different from the rest. Curious, she focused the lens of her camera. What she previously thought was just one, turned out to be two olive-backed forest robins, a species of bird previously thought only to inhabit the forests of Gabon.

"Got it." Her camera snapped a shot. "Thank you very much," she said as she switched the mode from camera to video.

This was what she had been waiting for. Here was her moment of exoneration. No one was going to believe this, a completely unexpected find. This would go a long way toward holding off the "I told you so's." It also possibly get her the promotion she had been waiting for.

Sally never heard the tree fall. Her only recollection was of a jarring impact and a dull twinge of what should have been unbearable pain running through her right leg. Later, she would be told that her camera had been shattered to pieces, and with it all hopes of being the strong, capable Sally Jennings she had so hoped to be.

Forks, Washington was a far cry from the forest of Ecuador. More importantly it was even farther from Australia and the "I told you so's" which weren't really "I told you so's," but rather "I'm so sorry Sally. So very very sorry." As she made her way up the mountain, her VW bug slowed slightly when she noticed that the road ahead narrowed and changed from pavement to asphalt.

Sally scratched her prosthetic leg reflexively. The doctors had told her that sometimes amputees felt sensations in the amputated limb. "Phantom leg syndrome," they had called it. The name sounded silly to her at the time, like a ghost attached to your body. But now, two years later, she had become quite used to it. Her prosthetic leg was cumbersome and she hated the way her pants clung around the narrow metal bar that now replaced her shin. When in public she was always very conscious of how she stood or walked, not wanting the bar to show. Eventually, she hoped to be able to afford one of the fancy ones that actually looked like a leg instead of a crutch.

**END OF PROLOGUE**

**CHAPTER 1 - Sally Jennings**

Thick trees with long branches arched overhead as she drove up the mountain path. Overlapping each other they engulfed her car and blocked out the setting sun. The landscape was denser than anything she'd ever seen. Tree upon tree, clustered together, thick and wide forming an impenetrable wall of vegetation. This part of her journey home was her least favorite. It made her feel claustrophobic and always triggered a sense of impending doom- the kind relegated to children who ask their parents to check the closet before they turn out the light.

Sally sought therapy after her accident and found healing and control in a type of hyper vigilance; an uber-preparedness that thought of every contingency and every plan, A through Z. Fortunately, this trait caused her to see the huge wolf like creature from the corner of her eye a split second before impact. Unfortunately, the prosthetic leg did not carry the same dexterity as her real one. Too late to slam on her breaks, she jerked the wheel to the right missing the creature by inches. The monster paused and looked back inquisitively. Her engine thudded to a screeching halt. She turned the key and heard the engine turn over, screeching loudly. Nothing. It wouldn't start. "That's just perfect," she said.

The beast ran at the car. Sally shut her eyes and braced herself for an attack. Moments passed and still not a sound. Tentatively she opened one eye, then the other. She could see the moisture from the creature's breath expanding, then contracting on her window. The animal peered in and examined her from head to toe. Even though she knew it was just a projection of her own subconscious desires, she swore she could see a look of concern on its face. Was it a friendly monster, like in children's books? She told herself to get a grip. Their eyes made contact for a brief moment and she saw concern and understanding again. She shook that hallucination from her mind, and looked down at her prosthetic leg. As her fingers slowly made their way to her camera, she knew that escape was not an option. If she were going to die, she thought, at least there would be a record. Suddenly, she was moving sideways as the beast pressed its massive form against the side of the car, moving it out of the middle of the road. This is it, she feared.

Letting out a soft whine, the creature regarded her slowly. Satisfied, it turned and walked toward the forest, it's tail wagging from side to side. Sally stared in wonderment, reaching for her camera only to realize that her tense fingers had broken the lens right off. Should I stay stranded in the car, or fix this darn lens and hope to get a shot? Never being one to miss an opportunity, Sally chose the latter. As always, she carried a spare lens.

Alert, Sally jumped from her car just as the thing was disappearing into the thick brush where only dimness followed. Tightening the harness that attached her prosthetic leg to her real one, a sharp familiar pain drifted up her thigh. She breathed in, tied her sweater around her waist and set out in the direction where the creature disappeared. The ground was littered with huge paw prints interspersed with those that were unmistakably human. That's strange, she thought.

Not more than a month ago her realtor had shown her a piece of land almost five miles away from this very spot. Impulsively, she purchased her dream house on that land. Sally had come to Forks, Washington looking for a change in scenery; she certainly got what she asked for. I wanted an adventure, just not one where my life was at stake. Again.

Sally quickly snapped a few shots to document the trail and moved on. Her experience told her that wolves hunt in packs. The multitude of paw prints on the trail confirmed her fears. They followed a circular pattern indicating that they regularly patrolled the area.This was a bad idea. Better get going before the big guy comes back with his brothers.

While she stood up, Sally put her hand on a branch to support her weight. The branch cracked, echoing off the surrounding mountains. She gulped. Every twig that broke underfoot sounded like a firecracker in the silence. Her car was only about two hundred feet away. She made a run for it. Rocketing down the decline, her pant leg got caught on one of the branches, sending her tumbling down the hill. Sally shot her arms forward to break her fall. She heard the crack, and a rush of pain shot through her shoulder. "Ow…Oh, my…. Oh, my…GOSH! That hurt!"

Her arm was dislocated. She writhed in pain on the ground for a few moments before composing herself. In order to get up she needed to roll over to her other leg. When she turned she found herself face to face with a dead man. She screamed and then tightly cupped her mouth with her hand. At the same time her nerves coiled tight, and Sally shuddered. The dead man's face was unlike the face of one other corpse she had been asked to identify after he had been murdered- her father.

This man's eyes were rolled so far back in his head that she could not see the thinnest crescent of green. His eyes also seemed to swell forward as though pressure within the skull might force them from their sockets. A putrid smell of rotting flesh filled Sally's nostril's. Blood had dried on the ground beside the man's face.

She leaned in closer and saw two tiny puncture wounds on his neck. He looked drawn too, as if life were a juice that had been sucked out of him. A chill ran down her spine. Looking for footprints in the silt, but seeing none, her eyes darted around the forest. Sally didn't dare call out for help in the event that it attracted the wrong attention.

heart seemed to freeze solid, but she found herself moving. She pulled herself up and limped toward her car. Panic was setting in. The car wasn't more than 80 feet away now. A light rustling of branches sounded from behind her. Whirling around, she saw nothing. A tree branch snapped above her head, making her eyes dart towards the sky, straining to see to the top of the tree. Again, nothing. A bleak silence descended on the forest. The birds no longer chirped; the trees were still. All that was living seemed to momentarily abandon Sally Jennings.

Suddenly, a cacophony of voices bounced off the trees and filled her ears, the voices came from all directions. "Over here. Over here. Over here. Over here." The voices taunted.

"Who's There?" Sally demanded. Abruptly, the chattering voices became one.

Her heart knocked, knocked, and the sound of it echoed through her as though she were in an empty house.

"Hello," the stranger spoke from behind her. Sally screamed.

Before she could turn around a hand clamped tightly around her mouth.

"Shhhh." The voice said. It took Sally a moment to realize that the person standing in front of her now was certainly no rapist looking to harm her, it was a woman. She had marble white skin, smooth as silk. Her silver blond hair hung to both sides of her chin and was parted down the center. Her eyes were splashed with specks of gold giving her an ethereal quality. No belongings occupied her hand's or back; no backpack, no purse, nothing. Her mouth twisted into a smile as she fixed in on Sally's dislocated arm. "I've always wanted to do this," she said licking her lips, with a delighted smile.

Before she knew what was happening, the woman jerked Sally's arm back into to place sending hot daggers down to her fingers. The pain was unbearable. Sally screamed in agony. The woman's hand again, found Sally's mouth, and silenced her.

After her screams of pain transformed to punctuated whimpers, the woman's hand still continued to linger at Sally's mouth. The stranger's eyes darted around the forest. Sally wanted to speak, but more than anything, she wanted to live. One thing was certain, this woman scared Sally more than the beast. Finally, the woman's hand dropped from Sally's mouth. Her touch was cold. Sally shivered."What do you want?" Sally asked.

The woman made no response, but her eyes never left Sally's. She pressed, "Listen, there has been a murder. A man was killed back there, by a very large, very dangerous animal. We have to get out of here, now."

This information amused the stranger. The woman lightly giggled and then quickly composed her smile into that of concern. The woman spoke thoughtfully, "Oh my. A creature. . . dangerous you say?"

Sally assumed that the woman did not hear the part about there being a murder. "Yes, and we have to get OUT OF HERE." She pronounced the words perfectly, hoping to catch the woman's attention. Sally went to pull on the woman's hand to pull her along out of the forest. The woman quickly snatched her hand away.

"You said that the creature was…dangerous yes?" The woman said curtly.

The stranger wore a warm smile. She studied Sally's prosthetic limb and smiled, causing Sally to shift uncomfortably.

Sally paused as the woman took a step closer, sniffing the air, sniffing her. "My, my, Ausie's smell wonderful. Vanilla perfume, it is absolutely delectable, dear." The woman showed no concern for the danger near by, and made no attempts to flee the area. Instead, she abruptly squatted down wrapping her arms around her knees comfortably. "Now, what are ya doing out in the woods this late?" _This is just great, _Sally thought, frustrated.

"Um, I had an accident." Sally gestured back toward her car.

"Awe, are you okay? No broken bones? No twisted metal?" The woman gestured toward Sally's thigh, and let out a brief giggle.

"I'm fine," sally said wishing she were back in her car. "Do you have a phone?"

"A phone…" The answer was ambiguous; the woman furrowed her brow in deep thought and began to rock back and forth. "A phone, a phone, phone, phone, phone…Nope! Nope, none of those here!"

She smiled like a child who had just answered her kindergarten teacher correctly. Sally clutched her camera tightly. "That's fine, I'll just wait inside my car. I suggest you do the same. Thanks anyway."

The stranger continued to rock though now she also began shaking her head. Slowly, Sally began to walk away, keeping one eye peeled back where the woman squatted.

"Afraid not," the stranger said barely above a whisper as she jumped up to her feet. She tiptoed halfway over to where Sally stood and then stopped. The stranger smiled that warm smile. Sally didn't think it could get any wider. She was wrong.

"Excuse me?" Sally challenged. "I'm leaving, and I suggest you do the same."

"And why would I do that?" the stranger said in a sing- song fashion as she closed the remaining distance between the two of them. "Especially when there's so much fun to be had."

Removing the camera from around her neck Sally grasped the strap wielding it like a mace above her head. "Stay where you are. Don't take another step." Sally swung the camera around for show.

"But my dear, I'm everywhere." And just like that the stranger vanished.

Sally heard the wind blow through the trees. She heard the crickets chirp and an owl hoot. But she never heard the stranger appear behind her. This time, unlike the tree that took her leg, she felt every bit of the excruciating pain that swarmed over her body.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok, so that was my first chapter! Please e-mail me if you have any suggestions :)**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**This chapter was revised and edited by my wonderful grandmother! Thank you Nama!**


	2. Renesmee's Dream

Renesmee slept. The twilight of her descent into the dream world often scared Renesmee. Colors darkened and swirled around her casting ominous shadows on the barely perceptible dreamscapes that surrounded her. Scary faces, hands reaching towards her and a feeling of being paralyzed were common. It wasn't so much the destination of her dream, but rather the journey that frightened her.

That night she fought her way down past all the scary faces and found herself in a wooded area. A siren blared and hurt her eardrums. As the blackness in her vision dissipated, she saw flashing red lights. The blaring sound caused her to move a few steps away from the parked Emergency vehicle that she faced. The red flashing light came from the hood of the car, twirling in circles.

Yellow boundary tape cautioned Renesmee from moving any closer to the swarm of policeman that surrounded an abandoned vehicle.

A fog lay heavily in the night, a grey blanket of mist that rose like a gas from the surrounding trees and billowed into the air in amorphous clouds that shrouded the trees and gravel road. Policemen were huddled into heavy coats and dodged the constant spattering of condensation dropping from the trees. The heavy mist was creating a bead work of dampness on her clothing.

Renesmee looked down and noticed that she was dressed in her pink embroidered pajamas she'd worn to bed. A familiar voice caught her attention. Her eye caught a slight glimmer from Charlie's Sheriff badge that shone brightly in the moonlight. He was off in the distance, away from the commotion, talking to someone heatedly on the telephone.

"Yes, Sir…I know you don't want to cause an uprising of panic, but we have to notify the county. The problem with this case Sir is uh…. we cannot locate a body. All we have to go on is the girls abandoned car, and a pretty torn up backpack. Um yes, I know. We need to put out a warning to all the hikers in the area that those large bears may be back."

Renesmee found herself in this dream drifting slowly towards Charlie. He paced near the edge of the bleak forest. This made the feeling of uneasiness grow in the pit of her stomach.

Her eyes scanned the black forest, sensing that she was being watched. The surrounding forest was threatening and cold. She was about to turn her attention back to Charlie when she saw something. Two demonic eyes were peering out from the darkness. Eyes that were intently locked on Charlie.

Renesmee ran towards Charlie but her legs felt like they were caught in molasses. She was moving forward in slow motion. Her own weight was unbearable. The bushes parted and the monstrous yellow eyes were menacing as the beast stepped out, revealing itself to be Jacob Black.

"Jacob?" Renesmee said quietly to herself.

"Jacob!" she called out to him in a panic.

His lip pulled over his white teeth, making him suddenly hostile. Renesmee could only watch as the onslaught unraveled before her. Paralyzed, she watched as Jacob lunged for Charlie's throat.

Just as she was close to witnessing her grandfather's death, the scene abruptly shifted in time and space and now she was alone in the dark forest. Once again, the unknown yellow eyes regarded her slowly, and Jacob turned from her and ran deeper into the darkness. Although she was never afraid of Jacob's wolf form in real life, now as she dreamt of the menacing snarl that ripped from his throat, she now was terrified. Still, she called out to him.

"Jacob…. Wait!"

He disappeared into a gigantic hallowed out tree.

Renesmee followed and found the dark entrance-way where Jacob had vanished.

As she descended the steps she could hear the constant dripping from the forest soil. There seemed also to be a water main that ran through the ground creating an ever-present sound of rushing water. Renesmee felt a quick flicker of vertigo when she reached the final step; the relentless clutter skewed her sense of balance.

The interior of the tree was lined with dark mahogany bookshelves with a single ladder to trace along the shelves just as it would look in a library. Extraneous objects filled every available space. Along the floor were stacks upon stacks of what looked to be ancient manuscripts and books all varying in size. There was not one space upon which the countless stacks of papers and articles did not touch. A single lamp provided little light. It sat on an ornately carved antique writing desk that was positioned in the center of the cement room. On the desk were more piles of books. One particular antique book caught her eye.

_The Half Blood Prophecy,_ was written in bright red ink along the books spine.

Searching for more clues as to what this dream could possibly mean, from the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a woman. Renesmee quickly turned to look at the woman. The stranger's stance was menacing.

She was half crouched, readying herself for an attack. As Renesmee lifted her hand in a motion that said stop, the stranger mimicked her exact movement. Renesmee glanced down at her own stance and noticed that the woman was also mirroring her aggressive posture. As she stood upright, the woman did likewise. Renesmee waved her hand back and forth and watched as the woman did the same. The woman's long hair was blond and hung in loose waves to the small of her back. She was pretty and looked similar to her mother. The woman's expression changed to one of concern. On second thought she had her father Edward's eyes. The strangers face went white and her eyes wide. Renesmee stuck out her tongue at the women who in turn stuck her tongue out at Renesmee.

"It's me." Renesmee said. "But later." Renesmee looked at her reflection in awe. She walked up to her matured reflection and reached out her hand.

"A mirror." Renesmee mumbled to herself.

To the left Renesmee saw a black and white photo pinned to the wall, it was a picture of her mother. Her mother seemed to be still human when the photo was taken.

The sound of glass shattering pulled her attention toward the center of the room behind her.

A _different_ woman sat on the edge of the desk. The pile of glass lay shattered at her feet. The stranger quickly knelt down to clean up the glass. Renesmee realized that she was standing straight up, which proved that this was not another reflection she was seeing.

The strangers lips moved sinuously, "Oh, my…. you surprised me my dear child. I am so sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you, but you really should not be here." The woman said pointedly.

She had hip-length white-blond hair, the color that normally only preschoolers have and it was as fine as a child's hair, too, whipping around her like pale silk when she moved. She was smallish. Little bones. Her hands and feet were delicate. Renesmee stared at the stranger and the woman returned her glare with wide silvery green eyes, fascinated. She smiled then, making little dimples in her cheeks.

The woman's harmonious features gave way to a hint of worry, "My darling, I know you must be confused and are eager to ask questions. But really, you shouldn't have come Renesmee. Now is not the appropriate time for us to meet."

Renesmee was stunned, how did this strange woman know her name?

"Soon…. I promise we will meet accordingly my dear.", The woman continued. "But now you mustn't sleep a moment longer. You must wake. Soon we will meet again."

Suddenly, the strangers face shifted side to side and Renesmee began her journey upwards to consciousness. The dreamscape around her took on its ghoulish form and she could feel hands clawing at her and whispers softly begging her to stay. Suddenly two hands jerked her down to come face to face with the woman she saw murdered, Irina. Renesmee screamed and tried to break away, but her hold proved too strong. "Look at me," Irina said. Renesmee obeyed and looked into the eyes of the woman she knew was dead. "Irina?" She questioned.

"Beware of Edgar Krait." Irina said urgently. With that she was catapulted upwards until consciousness jarred her like a blow to the head.

Renesmee's mother, Bella, listened to her daughter as she dreamt. Renesmee mumbled into her pillow. A few minutes ago, she had been notified by her daughter's nightmare when she let out a soft cry and had thrashed for a moment in the sheets. Now Bella raised herself on one elbow, cocked her head, and listened intently, trying to decipher her daughters muffled speech. Renesmee was saying the same thing over and over into the pillow. The almost panicky urgency in her voice made Bella nervous. She leaned closer to her, straining to understand.

Suddenly, Renesmee shifted her head just enough to turn her mouth from the pillow, and her words came clear though no less mysterious than when they had been muffled: "Edgar Kraite," she murmured, and then her words dissolved into a barely audible keening, a plaint of piercing distress that was not weeping, but worse. Bella put a hand on her forehead, wiping away the sweat that formed on her brow.

"Baby girl, you're dreaming." Bella said trying to wake her.

With a choked cry, Renesmee sat up in bed, seizing Bella's wrist and twisting it away from her as though it were seeking to harm her. Renesmee was staring right through Bella, perhaps seeing some imaginary threat, though her terror was real. She was not merely pale, but translucent, as if the very substance of her was evaporating in the tremendous heat of terror. Though awake, she nevertheless seemed to see the menace from her dream. Her eyes wide with fright; her face had been broken into sharp new contours by the hammer of shock.

"Honey, let go. Its me." Bella wasn't hurt, but she realized how strong her daughter had become. She blinked, shuddered and then released her.

Taking a step forward, but not wanting to crowd her, she asked, "Sweetie, what happened? What did you see?"

Edward suddenly was at his wife's side, appearing from thin air. He interceded, "Sweetheart, don't worry, we're here now. It was just a bad nightmare. You can go back to sleep and we will be right here when you wake up."

His eyes had a wild look, and his steaming exhalations rushed from him at a rate that indicated incipient panic.

Even in this unnerving night, Bella felt a certain sensual response at the sight of her husband. Bella liked to touch her husband's hard as stone chest. He felt solid, therefore reliable. His physique matched his character. She could depend on him, always.

Edward saw Renesmee's dream; his body had a coiled-spring tension, every muscle taut. "What was that? A nightmare?" Bella said. As if it helped him think, Edward ran one hand through his hair several times, mussing it badly. Renesmee had drifted back into a quiet sleep. "Is she alright?" Bella added. Edward was lost in thought. "Edward, I'm worried. What did she see, I know you saw it."

Tipping his head back, studying the bedroom ceiling with evident anxiety, the initial roughness in his voice smoothing into a solemn silken tone of mesmerizing intensity, he said, "It didn't make any sense. Usually there is some logic, some pattern to it. But this one…I can't make heads or tails of it. It's probably just a normal dream"

His words plucked her nerves. "Edward, you're scaring me."

Lowering his gaze, meeting her eyes, he said, "I'm sorry. I'm sure it's just a dream, like the ones you used to have while you were human."

She knew what he meant, and he knew that she understood. Yet both of them were reluctant to express the truth that they suspected. Grim-faced, she paced the room once more, mind a whirl not only with the events of the previous week, but the ominous dream words of Renesmee, the dire predictions of some distant future, a future with Edgar Kraite.


	3. Charlie's Date

Chapter 3: Charlie's Date

**Chapter 3: Charlie's Date**

Charlie had issued a red alert on the town. In light of everything they found in the woods, he wasn't taking any chances. Monstrous wolf prints, a dead body with two puncture wounds in its neck. It was like something out of a horror story. Charlie bent down to examine one of the prints.

"Who do you belong to, huh?" Charlie traced his finger around its perimeter.

"Damn thing must be a foot long." Movement up ahead drew away his attention. He looked up to spot a woman hiking down the hill. She was slender. Her long hair had fallen down in a curtain of shiny auburn brown. He walked up to greet her. "Miss, I'm sorry to bother you but we're urging hikers to stay out of these parts for the time being. A man was killed the other day and we suspect that it was a pack of wolves that did it to him. I'm afraid it's a bit too dangerous to walk around by yourself."

The woman glided over to him. "A wolf, you say?"

"Yes maam." Charlie said trying to sound as debonair as possible."

"Oh my." She said. "If you wouldn't mind I'd appreciate a ride to my home. It's just couple miles south of here." She flicked her hair carelessly over here left shoulder and gave him a warm smile.

_Beautiful_

Charlie just nodded.

They rode in an uncomfortable silence. Charlie was not one for small talk. His attempts to make light conversation usually resulted with him fumbling his words in an attempt to say something that sounded vaguely natural. To his luck, she spoke first. "Well, I really appreciate this Sheriff."  
Charlie allowed a friendly smile to crack his lips

"It's my pleasure. Call me Charlie by the way. Where we headed?"

"Make your next right. Then 3 streets after that a left." She replied

"Are you new in town? I don't believe we've met. You're not one I'd forget.."

'_You're not one I'd forget. Great Charlie. Just great._

He grinned stupidly. "I mean, it's such a small town that you can't help but notice a new face."

"Well, nice to meet you Charlie. My name is Sally. I just moved here from Austrailia."

"Austrailian eh?"

She looked silently out the window. Something caught her eye. Charlie had just finished taking the last turn.. "My house is the one on the right." Charlie noticed himself slowing down more than necessary hoping to muster up the courage in these last hundred feet to say something charming."

"Well thanks again Charlie," she said studying him. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you again." She giggled and then stopped suddenly as if she had been caught engaged in some forbidden act.

He thought of asking her to have dinner then decided he would wait until the next time they met. The woman turned to walk to her house, hesitated, and then turned around with a large but embarrassed grin on her face. "Charlie, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" He thought he must of heard wrong

"I'm sorry?" he said faintly.

She laughed. "I am a wonderful cook and am new in town. I don't mean to be forward. If you would like I can make a killer meal. How about you meet me here at say 7p.m?"

He choked out. "That would be great."

She didn't say anything else, just smiled, giggled once more and merrily walked in her cottage.


	4. Chapter 4

_4 - Bella finds out about Charlie's Date_

_Bella knew that someone or something dangerous waited in the near future. She would not under any circumstances keep her daughter from seeing her grandfather. After all, the threat was not one of great substance yet; all she had was a name, "Edgar Krait." She had researched the name for any clues as to a meaning for her daughter's premonitions and found nothing._

_Now, as Bella glanced over her at her daughters face, Renesmee was staring off in the distance in a trance, this was her usual mood since the nightmares began. Since the night they had begun, Renesmee spoke of nothing other than visiting her Grandpa Charlie. As they approached Charlie's neighborhood, Renesmee immediately perked up, suddenly bopping from side to side and humming. Seeing her daughter happy again, Bella did not regret coming to see Charlie. She missed her father too. _

_Before Bella could relax, she had to know, she had to see the dream. She abruptly pulled over on the side of the road and looked at her daughter. Renesmee pouted; she had lost the giddy spirit in an instant. "Sweetheart, I need you to show me exactly what and who you saw in your dream." Bella pressed. _

_Renesmee's face went pale. Her lip's slightly parted as if she was going to say something and then decided otherwise; simply showing her mother the dream would leave no questions unanswered. She slowly put her hand on her mother's neck. _

_Although this was becoming a regular routine with her daughter, preferring to speak with her "gift" rather than by words alone, the swarm of colors and vivid visions as if she were there hit Bella as if knocking the wind from her. She gasped and her eyes squeezed shut._

_Renesmee took Bella directly to the crime scene and the abandoned car, skipping over the scary descent into her dream world. The dream ran in slow motion as she saw Charlie at the edge of the forest. He was speaking on the phone and informing his boss to put out an alert. _

_Wait, did he just say that they were missing a body? Bella realized. _

_Then, she was pulled into fast forward motion and saw the beast lurking in the darkness attack Charlie. As she was about to open her mouth to scream, "Get out of the way!" the vision shifted and pulled her deeper into a darkness she could not even begin to describe. The layer was filled with hundreds of books and newspaper articles. Underneath the stacks of antique books, Renesmee purposefully zoomed in on one book. It read: "The prophecy of the half blood." _

_Then, the dream ran more quickly now, replaying the mysterious reflection which resembled herself and for a moment, Bella thought her daughter was having nightmares about her. _

_The haggard and very dead face of Irina. The black eyes held her glare; it was if she was pulled into some trance like state. Her deep eyes pulled her closer until they were face to face, noses an inch apart. The smell that radiated from Irina was more than a little unnerving, considering this was supposed to be a dream. Those words that she heard her daughter speak rung once more in her ears, but this time the warning was clear, "Beware of Edgar Krait." Irina finally released Bella from her grip. She could feel the sharp nails on her wrist._

_The black turned to day and Bella could almost still feel the grip on her wrist. She then looked at Renesmee and pulled her close as she ran her fingers through her gold curls._

_Bella couldn't help but realize that the black stare from Irina's eyes was not evil, but pleading. _

_"Is the dream always the same?" Bella already knew her answer. This was deja vu from her fuzzy human memories. _

_Renesmee simply nodded in agreement._

_"Char…..I mean, your grandfather will be watched. I'll have Jacob…."_

_"No!" Renesmee shouted._

_"You don't think that wolf that tried to get Charlie was Jacob do you?"_

_She nodded._

_"Jacob is our friend, he would never harm Charlie. He would go to the ends of the world to protect you my dear." Bella pleaded. _

_"What about protecting Charlie?" Renesmee questioned._

_Bella spoke to her daughter as if she was a grown woman, "Well, you do know that Jacob would die for you. I think you are mature enough to know the magnitude of his feelings for you. He will protect you and all that you love, that I promise." _

_Just as they exchanged knowing glances, Bella arrived at Charlie's house._

_The burning in her throat was never more or less pain than Bella had felt the first time she, as a vampire, had seen her father. _

_Still, remaining the same excruciating pain like a hot poker held in a fireplace, Bella wondered if this insatiable thirst would ever subside._

_She held her breath before opening the car door and was pulled towards what her brain was telling her was food, although her subconscious reminded her it was her father. She quickly composed her painstaking expression._

_The front door swung open and a beaming Charlie stood in the entryway. Before even saying hello he swept Renesmee into his embrace._

_"Wow, your knee doesn't seem to be bothering you today, you're barely limping." Bella noted._

_"Man, I feel great! My knee only hurts at night now. I can finally walk on it while I'm on duty." Charlie said smiling, holding Renesmee._

_After being hit by a drunk driver while performing a routine traffic stop, Charlie had sought physical therapy in hopes that he would walk again. Having broken two ribs and tearing his meniscus on his right knee, Charlie was still determined to get back to work. The doctors said it would be another year or two before he walked again. Charlie was walking after four months. _

_Tossing Renesmee over his back, he proceeded to give her a piggy- back ride inside._

_At first Charlie seemed to be doing ok with her weight, another few steps and Bella noticed that he was mildly limping. He gently set Renesmee down on the couch, and tried to hide his panting, "Good gracious child! I swear, you are gaining about 10 pounds a week with the way you're growing. Pretty soon old grandpa over here is gonna need you to carry him!" Charlie teased, and bent down to pinch her ribs. She jerked to the side and pulled away laughing; he could always find her ticklish spots._

_He slumped into his recliner chair and let out a long sigh. The energy he exaggerated before was now nowhere to be seen._

_A moment passed and his eyes shot open. He bent forward to rub his knee, Charlie muttered, "Well, I'm not the viral young man I used to be, but it's a start."_

_"So, how were your first few days back on duty?" Bella said, remembering the dream that Renesmee had shown her._

_"It couldn't have gone better." Charlie's grin grew wide._

_"And what exactly does that mean?" She said, confused._

_"Let's just say that your old man has some magic left in him after all."_

_Frowning, Bella pressed, "And what exactly do you mean by "magic"?_

_Sequins of sweat were sewn to his brows. Did he look worried?_

_"Come on! Now you can't say something like that and not expect me to ask." Bella's eyes widened._

_"Alright, fine… you wont believe it if I told you. "_

_Her expression turned blank, "Try me."_

_Charlie shifted shyly," Well. I have a date tonight. At least, I assume it's a date…she did invite me over for dinner." He finished with a sly smile._

_Bella had been prepared for the worst when Charlie's face turned red, but she certainly was not prepared for this. She had never thought of her father finding love again, although she wished for it regularly._

_"Charl…I mean…dad, that is great. When did this happen?"_

_Renesmee, suddenly interested in the turn of events said in a voice that did not belong to any 10 year old, much less a 6 year old. "Grandpa, that means that you should buy her flowers, mommy loves it when daddy gets her flowers."_

_They both stared at her, "That's right baby girl, mommy loves it when she gets flowers." A half crooked smile took its place on her lips._

_Bella could not picture Charlie trying to buy flowers. Romance was not one of his specialties. How was he going to keep any woman interested?_

_A hint of hope formed in her eyes. "Charlie, I will help pick out the flowers. Renesmee will help you with your hair; she's practiced with styling men's hair. I want you to make a good first impression with this one….it seems like you feel she is special."_

_Again, Charlie blushed._

_"Our stylist over there will also help pick out some decent clothes." Her eyes shot over to her daughter, speaking as if she were twenty years old._

_"Grandpa, do you have any scissors? You need a hair cut." Renesmee said matter-of-factly._

_Bella probably should have been a little worried about her 6 year old daughter cutting her fathers hair, but she had seen the amazing hair cut she gave Jacob and Carlisle when they wanted trims. The only thing she feared was that Renesmee's previous test dummies were indestructible from accidental cuts, Charlie was not._

_"Charlie, I promise you that you will never have a better hair cut." She said encouragingly and winked at her daughter._

_His eyebrow raised, Charlie said "Just what other gifts is this little one going to amaze me with next? I'm a little nervous……oh, ok! What will it hurt?!"_

_Bella noticed Renesmee jumping up and down, for once looking like an excited child. She savored the moment, wishing she had brought her video camera._

_Renesmee took Charlie's hand and led him to the bathroom to begin his transformation. Bella gathered her things to get to the flower store in time before it closed, she overhead Renesmee and Charlie chatting. She seemed unusually interested in the woman that seemed to steal Charlie's heart. As he spoke of her, he'd had difficulty comparing her looks to better describe her._

_"Her name is Sally, Sally Jennings." His melodious voice traveled to the front door, where Bella stood. The name seemed like a "nice" girls name. If it was at all in Bella's hands, Charlie's heart wouldn't be broken again. She had seen the improbable happen again and again, and long ago she had learned to expect the unexpected._

_Seeing her daughter's reflection in the mirror, Renesmee grinned widely, showing all of her perfectly straight teeth. "Sally….I like her name."_

_Charlie stared adoringly, "I like your name better. It's one of a kind."_

_Bella wished she could listen a while longer, but time was of essence. "I'll be back. You guys be good."_


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's smiled out the car window as she drove away from Charlie's house. She had always wished for her daughter and father to have a normal relationship; it seemed that her wish was finally coming true.

As she drove to get the flowers for Charlie's date, Bella thought _I never really liked flowers. They die too fast._ She giggled, realizing she hadn't felt that way when she was human. Time passed much faster when you're a vampire. She thought that an arrangement of red roses would do just fine. She parked and swiftly got out of her car, walking down the paved sidewalk, andshe saw someone from the corner of her eye. Looking again, about 2 blocks distance, stood who she thought was Irina. The woman stood in the distance and once more haunted her vision. Unmistakably, it was Irina. She stood motionless and glared at Bella with the same dark, empty eyes, she had recently seen in her daughter's nightmare. Bella froze, were her eyes playing tricks on her? Irina just starred blankly and then turned to walk away. Bella frowned, confused. Was she supposed to follow her? If this was her chance to get answers she would take it even if it was a trap. Bella followed, catching up to her with a fast but human stride. Irina disappeared around the corner of the building and when Bella reached the corner she was gone. The alley was deserted.

_I must be losing my mind, _Bella thought.

Bella knew better but her mind kept telling her to let it go.

Going into the flower shop and picking out the most beautiful arrangement of deep red roses, she then paid the cashier.

An ornately carved crystal vase caught her eye and she had to have it. It was perfect.

As Bella was walking back to her car, a silver sparkle caught her eye; it was on the other side of the street where she saw the ghost which haunted her. The familiar dull shiver shot down Bella's spine as she took in Irina's ghastly vision; she was more haggard looking than she remembered. As a matter of fact, she did resemble someone whom you might picture look when they died (not likely in any one else's crazy life). Her eyes were black bottomless pits of envy, her face expressionless, hard masked as lacking in animation. Carved of stone, her lips twitched and her face came to life. Her lips were moving rapidly, but with the movement came no sound. Bella briefly forgot her new vampire hearing ability and thought that she must be whispering. She took one step, stepping down onto the pavement to lean closer to hear. As Bella moved towards the ghost of Irina, their eyes locked and she could see the ghosts lips stop for a moment, and when Irina's lips parted again, Bella knew from the clarity she could hear the words that they were being spoken in her mind.

"_Do not be fooled by Edgar Krait, he means to harm you and your family."_

Bella thought to cross the street to close their distance and then a large bus passed her, momentarily blocking her view, then she was suddenly gone, as if vanished into thin air.

Bella tried not to panic. She told herself that this bizarre confusion and disorientation were merely the results of her seeing her daughter's nightmare. Irina had died. She was understandably weary with stress. Her eyes were heavy, gritty. All she needed was to calm down and then she'd realize it was just a façade. That was what she told herself. That was what she had to believe. Otherwise she would think it was her obvious guilt for the murder of Irina that was torturing her like this.


	6. Chapter 6 Dinner

Chapter 6 – Charlie's POV – Dinner

Charlie gave himself a quick once over and checked his teeth for food, then smirked at his reflection.

Charlie stepped out of his car and quickly but not with an air of haste walked to Sally's door and rang the door- bell. He took one breath before the door opened. He felt remarkably clearheaded.

Sally stood in the entrance way. She wore her raven hair to the small of her back. A small quiet laugh escaped her lips. "Charlie, I am so glad you came!" Charlie handed her the bouquet of red roses. "You shouldn't have. But Red is my favorite color, so I graciously accept." Her response pleased Charlie; he would need to thank Bella later.

"You look lovely."

She just smiled, her glorious teeth showing. She seemed to be watching his intently, carefully, but there was humor deep in her eyes.

Sally giggled and smiled warmly, leading him into the cottage. The rooms were unfurnished, appearing as though she just moved in and only brought a few key furnishings. He stopped in the entranceway of the dining room: two chairs stood at two apposite ends of an elaborately decorated dining table, silver plates and silverware set the table and a large carved silver platter lay in the middle. No woman had ever gone to this extent in pleasing him. He was shocked. Sally sat at the farther end of the luxuriously upholstered dining table, graceful even in absolute stillness. Charlie figured that he could easily end up in love with her.

The trance of awe that had overcome Charlie was broken as he heard the sound surrounding them, there was classical music playing. "You like classical, huh?"

Her eyes vivid in the candlelit glow, she replied, "Yes, I do. Now tell me Charlie, did you think it was too bold of me to ask you here tonight?"

He assured her, "Well, I understand how it is to be new in town. It's difficult to meet people." He smiled then looked around the room. The furnishings were threadbare. Tattered curtains were pulled taught closing their world off to the outside. Charlie noticed that there were no traces of any home cooking. The kitchen, visible from the dining table, contained no appliances. Charlie looked down at his reflection on the empty silver plate. He noticed several hairs sticking out awkwardly on the right side of his head and suddenly wished he had a moment alone to fix his hair. "So, you decide to order in tonight?" Charlie commented.

Sally giggled, eyes solemn, her gaze never leaving him she turned her fork over and over in her hand. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did. Isn't it easier to order your meal and have it delivered right to your doorstep?" She giggled once more, tilted her head and gave him one last coy smile.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
